Girl in the Morgue
by AngelWarriors
Summary: The first in my Missing Scenes in the Morgue Series. A crossover between Heroes/Pathology. Ted meets an interesting girl while he is working in the morgue in Odessa.


Title: Girl in the Morgue

Author: Cesia Illuser/warangel88

Fandom: Heroes/Pathology Crossover

Pairing: Claire/Ted hints of Claire/Brody

Warnings: Takes place when Claire is in the morgue in S1, The movie Pathology **never** took place so Ted might be out of character. I also read somewhere that in Texas the legal age a teenager becomes an adult is 17 so this is based off that as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Pathology. This fic is the first one in a series. Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Honestly, he was surprised when he saw a young teenager on the metal table. She had probably got in a fight with her boyfriend at the big bonfire the school had, considering her body was found near the bleachers, after a girl called in the murder.

The pathologist before him, slightly older than he was, had already opened the girl up, before asking him to finish up after getting a call. He didn't really mind, he hadn't really been able to operate on any bodies since he came to Odessa.

He noticed something sticking out of her golden locks, and ran his fingers through her silky tresses before grabbing the wooden tree branch, and it was clearly obvious that that was what had killed the high school cheerleader.

He gripped the wooden branch stuck in her hand before pulling it out in one strong tug, placing it in a metal tray on the counter behind him, only momentarily turning his back on the deceased cheerleader. When he finally looked back, the girl was sitting on the metal table with an arm across her naked breast, gawking at him with big green eyes.

Oh god. Please don't tell him he had to deal with zombies or the walking dead now. Well she was beautiful he had to give her that, and he mentally kicked himself for that thought.

How old was she again? Sixteen, seventeen at the least. Well, seventeen is the age that teenagers became adults, or at least in Texas it was.

"Where am I?" she asked in a scared voice as she glanced around her surroundings.

"The morgue," he answered once he found his voice, at least he managed to get all the perverted thoughts momentarily out of his head. "How in the hell are you still alive?"

"Can I at least have a robe?" she questioned, nodding towards the white robe on the hook, and he was glad that she suddenly asked to be covered up. It would be hard to have a conversation with her naked.

He sighed as he walked towards the clothing hook, grabbing the white, cotton robe before tossing it to her, turning his back on her so she could get covered up. She slowly wrapped herself up in the white, cotton robe and tied it. The robe was short and only went to her mid thighs. But she did study the hot pathologist, he was probably in his early twenties, and ten times hotter than Brody is, she silently mused.

"Alright I'm covered," Claire finally uttered as she sat back down on the cool metal table, as the hot pathologist finally turned around. "Can I at least know your name before I answer your questions?"

"Ted."

Ted, eh? He didn't really look like a Ted.

"I'm Claire," she answered, only because it is the polite thing to do. "And to answer your question: I can heal."

"From everything?" he questioned slightly sceptically, still staring at the blonde, although he supposed it would explain how she was still alive.

She shrugged slightly; she didn't feel like going over all the details of the tests that she had done in the past, "Do you want to see?"

"Sure."

She jumped off the cool metal table, noticing a sharp cutting implement on the counter, before walking towards him with the cutting object in her right hand.

She rolled up the sleeve slightly, exposing flawless skin to him, and made a long deep cut across the middle of her arm, causing a long stripe of crimson blood to rise to the surface.

He watched, fascinated as the skin slowly mended itself together, not even leaving a scar.

"I burned myself, jumped off a five story building," she finally voiced after the skin had finally knitted itself back together. "I think it's the brain that controls my, um, gift, and it wasn't until you pulled out the tree branch that I was able to heal."

"And you have always had this gift?" he questioned slightly, and honestly he didn't feel disgusted about this particular girl. In fact he was more intrigued by this girl; he felt like he wanted to know everything about her.

"I found out in May of my junior year when I smashed my hand into a glass cabinet," she answered, "but I think I was born with it."

He nodded slightly; it was probably only natural that she had been born with this particular ability. Still no high school girl should have to go through this alone.

"So how did you _die_ this time?" he questioned as politely as he could, noticing the fact she flinched at the question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"My boyfriend – ex now – pushed me on the ground, and I guess the tree branch was impaled into my brain," she answered a bit stiffly, causing him to frown. Not necessarily at this blond cheerleader but at her ex boyfriend. It was clearly obvious he did or tried to do something awful to her before she died.

He wrapped his arms around the cheerleader, having a feeling that she needed to feel some form of comfort, despite the fact that they had only met a couple of minutes ago.

She didn't necessary returned his embrace, but he did feel soft sobs rack her body as she cried softly into the blue cotton cloth of his shirt. Not like he necessarily minded, he could think of worse things than comforting a beautiful girl who has been through things that a normal teenager should never have to face.

"I'm sorry," she uttered slightly, pulling away from him and staring into his dark eyes. She slightly leaned up to press a soft kiss against his lips.

Honestly, she was a bit surprised that she has taken such a bold move, she had always been a bit shy, and considering what had happened hours earlier at the bonfire. She really shouldn't have been doing this, but a part of her couldn't resist.

"I think I should drive you home now," he said hesitantly, causing Claire to frown slightly as she stared up at him, a bit hurt, "It's not that I don't want it, just that we just met, and you died."

Claire nodded slightly.

"

So does this mean we will see each again?" she asked a bit slyly, causing him to chuckle softly as he gently cupped her slightly tearstained face.

"I would like nothing more, but right now I think we should get you home," he uttered softly.

Claire nodded quietly.

"I sincerely hope you don't appear dead on that table again."

She smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'm pretty much invincible."

He smiled.

**The end**


End file.
